Artemis Savior
by softballtitan009
Summary: What if you gave up your entire life...for adventure in the universe? But, what if it also meant saying good-bye to everything you love? RobinOC DOES RELATE TO TEEN TITANS PG-13 for safety R&R please!
1. Artemis

Artemis Savior

Summary: Imagine giving up your life, your family, your mortality, for a star cruiser....

I swear this is related to the Titans. It will enter them in slowly and will eventually be a Robin/OC. Okay? The idea came to me this morning. You know how it is, you see something on T.V. or a magazine or book that sparks this catalyst in your head. This chain reaction. It makes you feel....good. It makes you feel happy and excited. This is one of those. And I can't wait to get it out. So, happy reading my friends. I just hope that the rest of the plot comes to me before I have lack of updates. Oh, and the POV will change from here to there. One minute, it'll be her point of view, the next, it will be the narrators. Got it? Of course you do. Your so smart!

Chapter-One

Artemis----------------------------------------------

"Oooh! Mommy! Mommy! I want _that _one!"

"Yes, darling..."

The little girl waved her arms and pointed enthusiastically at the nearest prize.

"The green one, Mommy! The _green _one!"

"One green froggy! Coming up!" The man behind the counter pulled the stuffed animal from the shelf behind him and handed it gently to the dark haired girl.

"What do you say, Artemis?"

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"And what about your father?" the mother coaxed.

"Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome, sweetie..." The mid-twenty year old man hoisted his four year old onto his shoulder, firm in his grasp.

"So....What rides next?!!" he said excitedly, as though there was nothing he would rather be doing then riding rides with his daughter and wife.

"The rollercoaster! The _rollercoaster_!" she squealed, positively delighted.

The family was called the Astoria's. The little girl's name was Artemis and her mother and father were Gwendolyne and Peter. They were celebrating the Summermoon Festival that was held yearly on their planet. The planet of Siyara. Siyara is extremely technologically advanced and eons more intelligent than the nearby planet, Earth. The people are also well at peace and are gifted and clever beyond the smartest mathematicians on Earth. All in all, it's a perfect world. But, even perfect worlds have flaws. Even perfect worlds have at least one person with a desire for something so outrageous and out of reach, that the term for it is not spoken in their society. And the one person, in this case, was Artemis.-------------------------------------------

"Ahhhhh....." I tuned the note and adjusted the pitch just right. It was too sharp. Ah...there. Perfect.

"_The grass shines silver in the moonlight,_

_The heart of the world is silence,_

_And even though we all wish to fight,_

_The prospect of peace is ever...lasting...." _

I held the last note extra long so they could savor it. So I could savor it. I heard the vibration in my ears as it ricochet off the walls back and forth. It died down. A roar came from the colossal crowd in front of me. Sweet applause....Ha, they wanted more.

I had been asked to fill in for the opening singer at the first Trool match of the season. At first, I was scared. Okay, I was petrified. But, after a while, I realized that I was at the top of my class and there was nothing to worry about. The jitters came and left as the tide. But, I swept them aside like dust on the floor and continued. The thing that bothered me most was the Earthlings in the stands.

How I hated them.

Oooh, how I hated them.

Our planet had known about them for millennia, but we never bothered them. We just observed as they evolved and eventually, they actually became something intelligent. Surprise. Then, they had found our planet one year and everything changed. They flew over here and nearly gave the Interrogate Armada a heart attack.

Some of the colonists from Earth started living here, but you could still tell who they were. Us Siyranians had darker hair and pale, almost translucent skin. While the earthlings were blond, red or brown haired and could be an ashy color to the tannest of tans. Their language was the simplest I have ever heard. Almost like our alphabet. I picked it up in a week easily and without trouble. Now I was fluent in almost all the other languages of their planet. And there were so many! On Siyara, we had only one united dialect that we all spoke so as not to get confused with slang and words that had been joined. And their planet! Their poor planet. The sorry thing.... Siyranians had lived on Siyara for billions of years, and our planet was not decaying as theirs was. If they expected us to welcome them with open arms so they could destroy our home too, then they were sorely mistaken. Many of my people do not like it that they have come over here and vow to be "anti-Earthling" forever.

How I hated them.

And now they were attending our sporting events!

A few special Earthlings had been asked by our Prime Minister if they would like to attend our first Trool match. I cannot remember what they were called. It was Titans or something. Anyway, they were attending the first match and I had put on my best show ever so that they could see the difference between us and the humans and how much they were flawed. And now the crowd was cheering.

For me.---------------------------------------------------

"Honey!"

"What, Mom?"

"Can you set the table?"

"Yeah!" She scooted her chair out from underneath and ended her studying for the night. The dark haired girl entered the kitchen and grabbed the plates.

"We have a guest tonight, dear...."

Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"Sandy is coming to spend the night. Her and her mother have been fighting again..." Gwendolyne's voice trailed off as she tossed the fruit salad.

Her spirits instantly rose. Sandy was her best friend and close enough to her to be a sister. They shared everything from their deepest secrets to their grades at school.

"Sure thing, Mom," she said enthusiastically and grabbed another plate. The drawers glided open as she pressed the button to get extra utensils.

"Should I make up the guest room?"

"Yes, dear. Unless you want to sleep downstairs. You can get the sleeping-bags."

"Okay. What time is she coming?"

"Within the next hour."

"I'd better hurry...."----------------------------------------------------

softballtitan009: Well?!! I swear it will get better. Isn't Siyara a lot like Earth? I kind of meant it that way. Except they are more advanced and technological. Any questions or comments, please respond in a review. Thanks! U


	2. Abandonation

Artemis Savior

This chapter is solely to explain the concept of Abandonation (made it up) and what it is. A chapter will follow it that corresponds with the story. Thanks!

Chapter-Two

Abandonation

Where to start. Okay. Abandonation is the term on Siyara used for giving up everything in you're life on the planet to work for the Interrogate Armada (I.A.). The Interrogate Armada is a fleet of ships that belong to the Siyranians. Some of them patrol the universe and battle the bad guy's and stuff. Others solely orbit the planet to protect it from invasion and stuff like that. Basically, the words "Abandonator" or "Abandonation" are not spoken in civilized society on Siyara. It is nearly considered a crime to want to be it. However, the people actually on the ships respect and appreciate the Abandonator. Totally different view points. Okay, now for the process and how it relates to the story.

Ahem Let's say a young girl wanted to be an Abandonator. Well, this would not be good if she told her parents. So she kept it quiet to herself until her examinations came around. When she became the right age, around 14-15, then she would leave home unexpectedly in the night and sneak away to the nearest port. She would buy a ticket for teleportation and get herself up into the main ship of the I.A. If she was smart, then she would have already registered for initiation onto a ship. Once you become the Abandonator, the ship is named after you. You become one with the ship. It is your friend. And it is your enemy. You are its prisoner. But, it is yours. You give your body to the ship and it projects another body that is the same as your own. The body before is hidden and frozen for hibernation so you will never age. The technology for this is highly advanced. Your soul is cast out into the projection and you move about the ship as you could before, thinking and feeling everything the same. People can touch you and feel you the same also. The only person that can command you to do things on the ship is the captain, who has a higher ranking. Everyone else respects you because of the decision you made and what you gave up.

Now for the powers of the Abandonator! They can phase from one point to another on the ship instantly. They can command the ship from any point. They can communicate telepathically with the ship and tell it what to do from afar if the captain needs something and they are busy. (The ship has its own mind too. Kinda weird? I know. You'll understand later if you read the next chapter! And the one after that. And after that and after that....)

That's all for now. But I will have another chapter posted soon!

Titan009

OMFG! STARRY NOOOOOOO COME BACK!!! JESUS CHRIST! You nearly made me faint when I saw that review! I totally understand about Naomi and stuff. But I'm still begging you to continue. sniff I wish you would come back. We should do a story together! YEAH! What do you think? Oh, thanks for reviewing everyone else!


End file.
